


Freebird

by memoriesofrain



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy helps, Freebird - Freeform, Gen, Harry isn't okay, Hurt Harry Hart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the lovely prompt:<br/>Harry has returned from the dead to Kingsmen, and is in the process of trying to sort out the mess of feelings and things unsaid between himself and his protege when he is exposed to "Freebird" somewhere/somehow and has a PTSD reaction and panic attack. Eggsy has to try and help pull him out of it, and comfort him afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freebird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4vrAFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4vrAFangirl/gifts).



> I hope that this fic lives up to your hopes 4vrAFangirl~!  
> *gives you a plate of cookies and a glass of milk*

                When Harry woke up in the hospital, head pounding and sight bleary, he assumed it was a mistake. How else could he have survived a gunshot to the head at point blank range? But as he lay there, listening to the beeping of his heart monitor, it slowly sunk in that he was in fact alive. His thoughts then shifted to other matters: how long had he been asleep? Did Kingsman even know he was alive? And Eggsy-

                Harry’s thoughts came to a halt. Eggsy, his kind-hearted protégé… The last time Harry had seen Eggsy, they had not left on good terms. He remembered the angry words he’d shouted at the boy. All for being too kind. But wasn’t that what made Eggsy who he was? Could he really expect Eggsy to change the very basis of his personality just for Kingsman? It didn’t really matter now. He’d find out what has been happening once he makes it back to headquarters.

                “You’re awake,” a kind voice came from the doorway. Harry turned his head to the voice, letting his eyes try to focus on the figure before him. “I’m sure you’re confused as to what’s going on right now, but I will do my best to explain.”

                “I assume I am still in Kentucky, someone phoned an ambulance when they saw my body outside of the church, I was brought here and have been in a coma ever since,” Harry said, his voice gravelly from disuse.

                The doctor in front of him gave him a queer look. “Well it seems you aren’t suffering any memory loss,” she said. “Well, since you know what’s going on I can at least give you a run-down on how your body is doing. You received a gunshot wound to the head, centralized in your left temple. The bullet traveled through your brain, but stayed close to your skull, so only small parts of your frontal and temporal lobe were damaged. Luckily with neuroplasticity, your brain seems to be doing fine. You have probably noticed a difference in your vision, but if you get tested for a prescription, you should be fine. Do you have any questions for me?”

                Harry let himself digest what the woman in front of him had said. He really had survived Valentine’s bullet. He vaguely wondered what his face must have looked like, but it was no time for vanity. He needed to continue on. Clearing his throat he smiled softly at the doctor.

                “I’d like to make a phone call, if that’s alright with you.”

* * *

 

                Eggsy was the first one to see Harry after his return from Kentucky. Merlin had insisted that Eggsy be the one to pick him up, even after Eggsy had begged Merlin to reconsider. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Harry, it was just they’d parted on bad terms. Not only that, but Eggsy was only just coming to except Harry’s “death.” Merlin had even given Eggsy Harry’s home, claiming that it was what Harry would want. What was he supposed to do now? Would everything go back to the way it was when Harry came back?

                Clambering as elegantly as he could out of the car, Eggsy stood at the airport waiting for Harry. Of course, the older agent could have taken a taxi to the tailor shop, but Merlin thought that escorting him there would be the better option. Eggsy supposed he’d want to see a familiar face sooner rather than later after what Harry’d been through. Glancing around at the other people milling by, Eggsy didn’t notice Harry’s approach until he heard the clearing of a throat.

                “It’s good to see you, Eggsy,” Harry said softly. Eggsy had to admit, Harry still looked fucking amazing. He hadn’t changed much per-say, the dark circles under his eyes and the relaxed clothing something that was instantly noticeable. That, and the new puckered scar on Harry’s temple. Eggsy closed his eyes and tried to shove the memories of Harry going down after Valentine fired his gun. After a minute, Eggsy was able to give Harry a hesitant smile.

                “Harry,” Eggsy said, trying to gather his thoughts. “It’s good to have you back.”

                “My dear boy,” Harry said as he slowly approached Eggsy. Eggsy felt a shiver run down his spine at the soft endearment. “Did I ever truly leave?”

                And there it was, Harry’s charm coming back with vengeance to convince Eggsy that everything was how it should be. That there was no water flooding the metaphorical bridge that was his and Harry’s relationship. “We should head to Merlin, we’ve got a lot to talk about,” Eggsy said.

                Harry pursed his lips, but nodded at Eggsy. “Right then, lead the way, Eggsy,” Harry said.

* * *

             

                The car ride was going surprisingly well all things considered. Eggsy noticed that within a few moments he was talking to Harry like he used to, giving his own rendition of what went down in Valentine’s lair.

                “You wouldn’t believe it, Harry,” Eggsy said as he wove around traffic, “there must have been over a hundred of ‘em, and in one gruesome moment all their heads just exploded. It was like them confetti canons, and yeah, okay, it probably wasn’t as clean as you coulda done, but I think that if I saved the world on my first mission then I can get away with not bein’ a perfect gentleman.”

                It felt so natural to be able to talk to Harry like this. Easily slipping back into his accent, only a couple of words clinging to the posher accent he’d picked up from copying Harry.

                “I do believe, that you did an even better job than even I could have, Eggsy,” Harry said, giving Eggsy a proud smile. Eggsy felt himself preen a bit at the look before moving his hands to the dashboard.

                “You mind if I put on some music? I don’t really know what else to talk about right now, so I thought we could just fill the silence with it,” Eggsy said, glancing at Harry.

                Harry gave a little noise of confirmation and Eggsy turned on the radio, quickly fiddling around with it until he came across some music. Electric guitar rifts echo throughout the car and Eggsy lazily bops his head to the beats.

                He hears Harry gasp beside him and instantly notices the way the man tenses in his seat. “Harry, are you okay?” Eggsy asked, splitting his attention between the road and the man beside him. “Harry, hey, do you need me to pull over?”

                Harry makes a strangled noise beside him and Eggsy doesn’t wait for Harry’s instructions before he quickly maneuvers the car to the side of the road. Harry’s breathing is coming in rushed huffs and he seems to be trying to say something but can’t get his mouth to work.

                “What do I need to do, Harry?” Eggsy asks, trying to see if he can get anything out of Harry through the man’s body language. Harry raises a shaking finger to the radio and gestures at it wildly before going back to trying to calm his breathing.

                It takes a minute for Eggsy to realize that the song on the radio is what’s causing the reaction. Swearing loudly to himself, he quickly turned off the music before turning his attention back to Harry. Fucking hell, what was he supposed to do?

                “Harry, it’s okay, we aren’t in no church,” Eggsy said, laying his hands on Harry’s shoulder and back. “You’re here with me, in London. We’re on our way to Kingsman HQ, where Merlin will probably talk your ear off about what’s been going on and such, oh and Roxy will probably want to talk to you too. But you’ve got to breath with me, Harry, alright? Breath in deeply, hold that for 10 seconds, then breath out for 8. Yeah, just like that, just listen to my voice and keep breathing, alright? You’re safe with me, Harry. You’re safe.”

                Eggsy continued his mantra of reassurances as he managed to wedge himself as close to Harry as he could. While not well versed in panic attacks, Eggsy knew that having someone there for you greatly reduced the stress.

                After what seemed like an hour, Harry’s breathing slowly settled back to normal. The sudden quiet that stretched in the car was jarring, but Eggsy didn’t feel like he should keep talking at this point. Harry obviously didn’t share that sentiment.

                “I’m… I’m terribly sorry for that display, Eggsy,” Harry said quietly, his voice a bit scratchy.

                Eggsy turned to look at Harry in disbelief. “What are you on about?” Eggsy asked. “You ain’t got nothing to apologize for, Harry. That happens when you go through something traumatic. You shouldn’t feel ashamed. It’s just something we have to work through. We find your triggers and all that and we get through it.”

                Harry was silent as he sat in his seat. Eggsy slowly started rubbing Harry’s back in small circles, trying to ease the remaining tension in the other man’s body. A quiet sigh came from Harry as he leaned himself into Eggsy’s touch.

                “You aren’t in this alone, Harry,” Eggsy said, risking a soft press of his lips against Harry’s temple.

                Perhaps Harry wasn’t as fine as he thought he was, but maybe that was just fine. At least he wasn’t in this alone.


End file.
